Sena Vampire Chapter 4
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Bagian terakhir dari cerita "SENA VAMPIRE"


Sena Vampire Chapter 4  
Author : Nai Kyuketsuki

Aku masih tetap berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutku. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati, dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa takutku. lalu aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap mata si vampire. Wajahnya mirip Sena, aku merindukan Sena. Lalu hatiku bilang aku cinta Sena.  
Tak di sangka, rasa ketakutan tadi mulai menghilang, lalu aku coba mengucapkannya. a, aku menyukai Sena. ucapku pelan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, aku sudah bisa menguasai rasa takutku. Seolah terlahir kembali, rasa takut yang tadi begitu mencekam, sekarang sirna, tidak ada rasa takut di hatiku.  
"bagaimana? Kau sudah siap mati?" Ucap si vampire.  
"apa? Apa kau bilang? Mati? Aku siap mati kapanpun, asal kau tepati janjimu dulu untuk melepaskan Sena." Gertakku.  
"oh, rupanya kau sudah tidak takut lagi padaku ya?" ucapnya, sepertinya dia menyadari kalau dari awal aku sangat ketakutan.  
"ya, aku tidak takut padamu. Untuk apa aku takut padamu? Ketakutanku hanya akan membuatmu senang, kan! Dan tidak akan aku biarkan itu! Mengerti?" aku menatap tajam mata merahnya yang terlihat marah.  
"kheh! Begitu rupanya. Oke. Kita lihat sampai mana rasa seperti itu akan bertahan." Ucapnya.  
"mana Sena?" tanyaku.  
"kenapa? Kau ingin melihat wajahnya ya? Bukankah dia dan aku memiliki wajah dan suara yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak lihat aku saja." Ucapnya, sambil mendekat ke arahku dengan pelan.  
"hahaha, kau itu lemah! Kau lebih lemah dari Sena. Kau pengecut! Yang hanya bisa merampas! Kau lemah!" aku menunjuknya.  
"khahahahahahah, kau bilang aku lemah ya? Lalu kau apa? Kau takut pada ku yang lemah ini?" dia mendekat, aku mulai melangkah mundur.  
"sudah ku bilang aku tidak takut padamu!" Aku berteriak.

Tiba-tiba si vampire ada di dekatku, dia begitu dekat denganku. Aku rasakan ketakutanku mulai kembali. Tapi aku terus berusaha menekannya. Aku menyukai Sena, aku menyukai Sena, aku menyukai Sena. Terus berulang kali aku ucapkan itu, sampai akhirnya ketakutanku hilang. kenapa? ucap si vampire. Karena si vampire begitu dekat denganku, suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik di telingaku. "apa kau mulai ketakutan?" bisiknya.  
Sumpah, aku ingin memukulnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Lalu aku mengepalkan tanganku kananku dan aku memukul perutnya dengan tanganku.  
Tapi.. ha? aku kaget, tangan kananku yang seharusnya mengenai perut si vampire malah tidak mengenai apapun. Si vampire menghindar dengan cepat, sampai gerakannya tersebut seperti angin saja.  
"wow, kau ingin menghajarku ya?" dia tersenyum sadis sambil menatapku.  
"Dimana Sena?" aku berteriak, karena aku benar-benar marah.  
"tenang saja, tidak usah terburu-buru" ucap si vampire. Si vampire lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari mulutnya. Cahaya putih tersebut mulai membentuk sesuatu, mungkin itu Sena.

lama kelamaan, terlihat Sena tengah terbaring di rumput. Aku bergegas mendekatinya.  
malam ini, aku tidak memakai inline skate-ku. Aku mengangkat kepala sena dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuanku,  
"Sena! Sena!" aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya dangan tanganku. Tapi dia terus diam, dan matanya tetap tertutup.  
"saatnya kau menepati janjimu." Ucap si vampire.  
GRAUP  
si vampire menggigit leher kiriku dari belakang.  
"aaakh!" aku kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir di leherku. Dan menetes ke pipi Sena. Aku lihat, darahku yang menetes di pipi Sena perlahan mulai terserap, aku juga tidak mengerti itu. Aku mulai merasa lemas karena darahku terhisap.

DUAGH!

tiba-tiba, sesuatu menghantam tubuh si vampire, hingga gigitannya terlepas dari leherku.  
aku terkulai lemas di rumput. Wajahku terlihat pucat. Aku melihat, Sena berdiri dengan mata marah ke arah si vampire.  
Si vampire roboh, dia perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan tubuhnya sirna, berubah menjadi cahaya merah tadi dan berputar-putar di udara. Lalu terbang menyerbu ke arah Sena, dan terhisap kedalam tubuh Sena.  
"Sena kun" ucapku, lirih. Sena lalu mendekat ke arahku dan menatap wajahku.  
"S, Suzuna chan" ucapnya.  
"aku senang kau kembali." gumamku.  
"bertahanlah, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu." Dia menggendongku.  
"terima kasih. Sena, aku..." gumamku.  
"apa?" tanya Sena, mungkin ia tidak mendengarku.  
Tapi syukurlah kalau memang dia tidak mendengar ucapanku waktu itu.

Flash Back (end)

Ya, itulah kejadian yang pernah aku alami dulu. Untungnya aku dan Sena selamat dari kejadian itu. Aku sangat bersyukur. Rasanya sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.  
"Suzuna chan! Ayo berangkat!" Mamo nee mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.  
"A, ayo Suzuna chan." Sena tersenyum ke arahku.  
"mukyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayo Suzuna!" seru monta.  
"yaaaaaay! Iya! Tunggu aku!" aku meluncur ke arah mobil.  
"Cepat sedikit, Cheers sialan!" You ni marah-marah.  
Hari ini, Sena terlihat ceria. Sena memiliki gerakan kaki yang cepat, namun Devil Bats Ghos yang di kuasainya, aku rasa itu kekuatan dari si vampire yang tertinggal di diri Sena.

The End

Nai : ehehe, gimana? Gimana? XD Ahirnya nyampe Chapter terakhir dan Bisa teriaaaaaaak~~~ BANZAAAIII! BANZAAAAII! \(^w^)/ \(^w^)/

Vampire :o ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa cara aku mati sangat tidak keren, masa aku bisa mati dengan sekali pukul oleh anak lemah macam dia. (tunjuk Sena)  
Sena : e, ehehe. Maaf maaf. (garuk2 tengkuk sambil bungkuk)  
Nai : ya habisnya gimana, aku tidak bisa membuat adegan perkelahian Sena dan kau. Jika aku lakukan itu, OOCnya benar-benar parah! =o= Vampire : oh begitu rupanya. Kau lebih mementingkan menghindari OOC daripada amukanku (kepalin tangan)  
Nai : ow, eng. i. Itu. Bukan begitu Vampire : baiklah, kalau anak lemah itu bisa memukulku dengan sekali pukulan. Kita lihat, apa aku juga bisa membunuhmu dengan satu pukulan juga (mendekat ke arah Nai)  
Nai : waduh~ eeeng... eeeemmm~ itu.. ehe... eeng~ Halo?  
Vampire : halo juga (mendekat) (menyeringai sambil siapin Tinju)  
-SENSOR-  
Suzuna : akhir ceritanya begini saja. Karena authornya sedang di bawa ke RS, jadi aku yang menutup bagian akhir dari cerita ini. Ok, terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita kami dari Chapter 1 sampai 4 ini. ^w^)/  
(Kenapa jadi aku yang harus bicara seperti ini?)

NB: kalau masih ada yang penasaran. apa yang terjadi pada Sena dengan setengah jiwa vampire yang hidup di dirinya. aku udah buat cerita Sena Vampire Bagian 2 loh... (itupun kalau kalian mau baca) XD

jangan Lupa Add Facebookku!

sangkyuu minna~~~ 3


End file.
